djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Acclamator-Class Assault Ship
The Acclamator-class transgalactic military assault ship often referred to as the Acclamator-class assault ship, was an assault-class heavy cruiser capital ship designed by Rothana Heavy Engineering for service in the Republic Navy during the Clone Wars. It saw extensive use during the First Battle of Geonosis and filled the role of transport during the rest of the war. The Galactic Empire continued to use the ship after the Clone Wars. Ship Specs The vessel was 725 meters long, 460 meters wide, and 183 meters tall. -200 with it's landing gear extended-. It's maximum acceleration was 3,500 G and in-astmosphere could move at 1,200 kilometers an hour. It's hypderdrive was rated a Class 0.6 and it's hyperdrive had a range of 250,000 light years when fully fuelled. Each acclamator was shielded and had a Neutronium-impregnated hull, and an advanced navicomputer navigational system. It's Neutronium-impregnated hull was ultra-dispersive and capable of withstanding and spreading massive energy blasts, making weapons such as fusion rockets an ineffective means of engaging the vessel, as they barely scratched the hull. Armament Acclamators were equipped with twelve quad turbolaser turrets that dealt 200 gigatons per shot, twenty-four point-defense light laser cannons that dealt six megatons per shot, and four heavy missile/torpedo launch tubes. It's weapons were heavily suited for ship-to-ship combat and planetary bombardments. Groups of assault ships could initiate the "Base Delta Zero" protocol, in which an orbital bombardment would exterminate a large amount of or all of the life on a planet. This measure was rarely used during the Clone Wars, and only under dire circumstances. Capacity This ship class could carry 16,000 combat personnel -a Legion- plus their support personnel, and a crew of 700. It's cargo hold was designed to hold up to 320 speeder bikes, 80 gunships, 48 AT-TEs, 36 S-PHAs, and 11,250 tons of cargo. The Acclamator-class assault ship was created to attack contested star systems, break orbital blockades and land troops on the battlefield. With this in mind, it was dagger-shaped in order to allow concentration of firepower whilst minimizing it's own target profile. Acclamators were also capable of landing on water, as displayed at the Battle of Mon Calamari and on numerous other planets. The ship's bridge, located in the middle of an arrow-shaped command tower module, was a standard design for ships in Kuat Drive Yards's catalog. Some ships had main bridges and command centers that lacked windows and relied upon advanced holoscreens shaped like viewports instead, a practice that caused those vessels to rely upon power generators but also protected the crew from light attacks that could shatter windows when their shields were down. Some acclamator bridge crews near-entirely consisted of fully-armored clone pilots manning the control panels, while others relied on personnel in naval uniforms, clones and non-clones alike. History While the Acclamator-class was designed for usage in the Republic Navy, they were not built by the Kaminoans and were not originally intended for use by the clone army. Rothana and Kuat had been developing these ships for years before the Clone Wars, with the ships in testing as early as 32 BBY. When Master Yoda went to Kamino to gather an invasion force to attack Geonosis, dozens of Acclamators followed him from Coruscant and other Republic worlds. Some theorize that this meant that the Grand Army was originally intended to be comprised of militia. The Acclamators performed well during the First Battle of Geonosis, with dozens of them deploying legions of clone troopers to engage the Separatist Alliance's droid army on the ground before the vessels withdrew to engage the newly-arrived Separatist fleet in orbit. Due to their success, and with next to no losses during the battle, the Republic immediately ordered 1000 additional Acclamators following the battle's completion and the fleet's return to Coruscant. The Acclamator-class continued to serve the Republic Navy and Grand Army, with the Acclamator II-Class arriving into service later in the Clone Wars. It had a heavyer armament and a crew of 2,141, but could only carry 3.200 troopers and support personnel. These vessels had a higher amount of weaponry and were excellent orbital bombardiers. Other variations of the vessel existed, including ones that served as mobile depots, clone commando carriers, or starfighter carriers. One variant broke the mold by having a crew capacity of 20,141 and a hyperdrive rating of 0.75, but was not mass produced like the other models of Acclamator were. When the Galactic Empire came into power, many Acclamators were used as warships and military transports in backwater regions of Imperial space. They were not considered Tar Destroyers, but some officers sometimes referred to them as such due to their shape. Some Acclamators sacrificed most of their weaponry in order to increase their cargo capacity, while others were set aside for planetary defense and skirmishes, and acted as frigates. Furthermore, some Acclamators were used as slave ships, which were tasked with transporting enslaved people to various Imperial penal colonies. These responsibilities and variations fell to the Acclamator-I class, whereas most Acclamator-II class vessels were used to defend space stations like the Cardan-class. Some Acclamators fell into the hands of criminal organizations like the Zann Consortium, and in 13 ABY an Acclamator was located in the headquarters of the Restored Empire. Several Acclamator-II class assault ships were used by the New Republic during the Yuuzhan Vong War.Category:Starship Category:Assault Ship Category:Acclamator Category:Republic Navy Category:Imperial Navy Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Empire Category:Acclamator-Class Assault Ship Category:Acclamator I-Class Assault Ship Category:Acclamator II-Class Assault Ship Category:Acclamator-Class Starfighter Carrier Category:Acclamator-Class Frigate